Changes
by anotherwittyname
Summary: "Alrighty then, I suppose I'm a wolf now. Hold up, something about that sentence doesn't sound right. I'm a wolf?" Percy Jackson is nine years old and his mother recently passed away. He goes to the park and his entire life is about to change. AU, minor femslash (eventually)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or anything really.

* * *

When my mom died, I decided to run away. Even though I was just 7, I still ran. I had nothing but the clothes on my back and a few scars from when Mr. Gabe would beat me. He would beat me because I was "useless" or "wouldn't be working hard enough". I ran from the orphanage that mom used to work in. I ran away when the clock hit 6:30, when everyone else ate dinner. I was really hungry from being withheld food for the entire day, but pushed through it to grab my stuff from my corner. When I got outside, I started walking to the park that my mom used to take me to.

~~~~~Time Skip (20 minutes)~~~~~

As I was walking, I heard a growl behind me, so I looked back to see a giant dog with red eyes and huge teeth staring at me. I tried to turn back around, but it continued to growl, so I started to run away. A little while later, I turned around to see if it was still behind me and the dog lunged at me and bit my leg. Searing hot pain began to course through my body. Screaming, I passed out.

~~~~~Time Skip (unknown)~~~~~

When I woke up, I felt something warm a few yards away. I tried getting on my feet, but could only stand comfortably on all fours. Why is everything so close to the ground? This really confused me and there was a mirror nearby, so I went to see what was up. Wait, a mirror? Whatever. I'll deal with that later. Looking into the mirror, I didn't process what I was seeing for a few seconds. That is, until the wolf in the mirror had the same green eyes as me. _Alrighty then, I suppose I'm a wolf now._ Hold up, something about that sentence doesn't sound right. _I'm a wolf. Yep, that's the part. **I'M A WOLF?** How am I a wolf? I was just a little boy a few moments ago! What's happening to me? Am I hallucinating?_ I got closer to the mirror to see what I looked like. My fur was a really dark brown, but with a silver spot on my hip. I guess everything caught up to me, because the newt thing I know, my vision begins to fade in and out and I'm falling and I'm about to pass out. _See you later, consciousness!_

* * *

 **A.N:** Just an fyi, I'm super lazy, but I have a few more pages/chapters already written down. This story will have very sporadic and random updates (depending if I forget it exists).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I woke up once again, but this time there was a shiny cuff around my front legs. The more I woke up, the more I realized how much pain I was in. I was soon whimpering and howling out in pain. What is this thing made of? What happened next nearly made my eyes pop out of my head. Around 20 girls piled into the tent that I was in. Where am I? Is this the park? One of the girls looked to be about 12 years old and was stepping towards me cautiously. She had long auburn hair that was tied back in some sort of braid and held back by a silver band. The girl had really pretty silver eyes, but that wasn't important. Uh oh, she said something. What'd she say? Oh well.

"Change the cuff to Immortal Steel." Another girl went to go get the "Immortal Steel" cuff and the 12 year old turned back towards me. "What is your name, little wolf?" How does she expect me to answer? "I can hear your thoughts." The girl said, sounding amused. How much have you heard? "Enough to know you think my eyes are pretty." Everyone around us looked confused at the playful banter. Can I make a new name for my self? "As long as it is appropriate, little wolf." Of course. May I be called Nightshade? Also, may I know who I'm talking, well, thinking to? She laughs, "But of course, little Nightshade. I am Artemis." You're a Greek goddess! Wow, you're one of my favorites, too! This is so cool! "Indeed I am, little wolf. I have a hunter I would like to pair you with. Her name, coincidentally, is Zoë Nightshade, and she has been with me for many years. Zoë has been without a wolf, because none are to her liking. Let us see if you can fix this issue. I will go get her." Lady Artemis turns and speaks to her hunters. "Girls, give the wolf some space and vacate the tent please." Everyone left, leaving me in an empty tent. I guess I'm a shape-shifter now. How do I change back? I guess thinking about changing back caused it to happen, because the next thing I knew, I heard bones cracking and regrowing. My change was accompanied by a sharp pain. When I was fully changed back, my leg began to bleed where it was bitten by the wolf. I looked back in the mirror and realized I looked to be around 12 years old. I guess being a wolf has its perk!

"Now, Zoë, be nice. This is a young wolf and I don't want you to permanantly scare him. He calls himself Nightshade and, if I am correct, is what you have been looking for." Crap! Artemis is back already. I thought about changing but before I could make a decision, the tent flap began to open. You know that moment where everything goes wrong and time seems to slow down and you can't do anything to fix it? That's what's happening to me right about now. Shoot. She and her hunters hate men, don't they. I'm dead. Artemis began to walk in while facing away from me, talking to this "Zoë Nightshade". I suppose Zoë saw me because she pulled out her bow and aimed it directly at my face.

"Where is the wolf, boy? What have you done to him?" Zoë said calmly. Artemis seemed confused until she turned around and saw me, bloody leg and all. "Well, about tha-" I began, but was interrupted as an arrow flew through the door and struck my leg, beside the bleeding wolf bite. I howled out in pain as the pain began to spread. A look of surprise crossed Artemis' face before it was quickly changed to a blank look. Are you Nightshade? A strong voice whispered through my head. Yes! I'm Nightshade! Holy cow, this hurts!

"Zoë, go get a med kit. And keep everyone, no exceptions, away from this tent." Artemis stated. "But, what about-" Artemis cut Zoë off. "Just go do as I say! Please." Zoë walked out of the tent and Artemis turned to look at me. "What do you have to gain from posing as a wolf in the Hunt?" Artemis looked pretty darn angry. I didn't want to get smote, so I told the truth. "I didn't know _any_ of this existed until today. I was running away from the orphanage to the park to see if I could live here. I have nothing to gain but a home. If you want, I'll just leave. But I _really_ want to stay. I'll even do the chores and cook and I won't cause any trouble! I promise! Just please don't send me back." After I finished explaining what had happened to Lady Artemis (cause she's a goddess! Literally!) I remembered I left a small, little detail out. "Oh yeah. I also got bitten by some kind of dog thingy? And passed out? I think you know what happened after that. Oh! I got shot with an arrow and now it's right beside the bite and it really hurts and _wow_ it's getting dark!" I finally finished my rambling and realized that everything had gotten so much darker and my vision was fading.

"What? Getting dark? Wait, don't pass out again! I have more questions to ask yo-" I think Artemis was going to tell me to stay awake and ask more questions, but I passed out before she could finish her sentence.

* * *

 **AN: I was gonna update this yesterday, but my internet was down. This chapter has over 900 words! WOW! I'm pretty sure I've never written this much before. I guess that's all I wanted to say? If you wanna contact me, just pm or review. Constructive criticism is nice and I don't care if you leave a "flame" or whatever they're called.**


End file.
